Jewel Quest
by Wingedrider
Summary: Four children are ready for their knighthoods but something is definitly different about them. A bond between them has been reformed and consiquences will follow.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_Galloping hooves sounded on the hard dirt road in the forest. A howling wind pulled at the cloaks of the riders and the hoods covering their faces. A bright moon hung in the sky illuminating the riders. The four rode closely together. One of them looked back quickly and a piece of golden hair flew out, shining brightly in the dark. The rider quickly turned back and tucked the hair away so that it was hidden once again. The other riders glanced at the one rider and spurred their horses even faster. They were fleeing. But fleeing from what?_

_A cliff appeared up ahead at the edge of the forest, with a mist hiding the bottom from view. It was there the riders slowed their horses and stopped. Jumping off their horses, they walked to the edge of the cliff and peered down into the mist. Nothing could be seen. They stood there for a few minutes as if waiting._

_Suddenly, a blinding red light appeared behind them. Their heads quickly wiped around. Hoods still covered their faces but their terror still showed through when they saw the light. A woman appeared in the light. Her face could not be seen for the light behind her cast her face into the shadows. Only her shape could be seen and it was surely a woman. She stretched out her hand as if beckoning, but the golden haired one shook their head, stepping back in the process._

_The other's also started backing up until they were at the edge of the cliff. The golden haired one turned to the cliff, took one last glance at the woman, and jumped into the mist. The other's also quickly followed. The woman lifted up both of her hands and a ball of red light appeared in her hands. Red lighting streaked from the ball of light and disappeared into the mist. The woman laughed evily._

_Suddenly, she disappeared in a flash of red light._

_But unnoticed by all, another figure had been watching the scene unfold behind a tree. Now, the figure ran out and approached the four horses that were left behind. The horseswore no bridles. The figure whispered to them and then they too jumped into the mist._

_When the sun rises, there will be no trace of what had happened there. Not even hoof prints. It will be as if nothing had happened there. But a great journey has just begone...

* * *

_

**So, what do you think of it? REVIEW!**


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: The last chapter took place about right after Trickter's Queen for those who want to know.**

**I'm only doing this once so read carefully...**

**Disclaimer:I only own Lyrin, Jaroon, Marcus, Kitora, and anything/anybody you don't recongize.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

_8 years later_

"Remember my advice my dear daughter Lyrin and keep safe on your journey." Anders of Mindelan gave his daughter one last hug good bye. The whole family had come out to say good bye to Lyrin before she left for Corus to start her training to become a knight. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had always loved to hear tales about the Lioness and the stories told by her aunt Kel of her life as a page and squire. She had decided that she also wanted to become a knight and her father had not tried to prevent her. He had always encouraged her.

Lyrin smoothly mounted her horse Pip. Even though her lack of height, she never had any trouble mounting any sized horse. Still, her parents had given her Pip for her birthday last year and he was a small gray horse with delicate legs.

The sun shone brightly on her long reddish brown hair as it waved through the air. It settled smoothly in the cape of her cloak. She gazed with her grey green eyes one last time at her home, than turned Pip around and headed south to Corus which was to be her new home for seven years. Her escorts in Mindelan arms trailed quietly behind her as she set Pip at a gallop.

* * *

"Ah my boys, you're going to _love_ training. But I won't tell you any more about it and you can't make me. Nope you can't. I know your tricks and am not going to fall for it. You'll have to figure it out by yourselves. You'll understand when you start" 

Raoul of Goldenlake's smiled merrily at the twins. They always made him smile and laugh whenever he sees them. They were smart boys. He did not need to worry about them. After all, he got through training just fine.

"Aw, please father. Tell us at least one thing! It's can't be that bad could it?"

Jaroon opened his light brown eyes wide, giving an innocent look up at his father. Marcus even went on his knees in a kneeling positing holding his hands clasped as if begging.

Raoul laughed. They were playing with him again, but he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Nope. You can't make me. Now run along and get your horses saddled. I want to leave as soon as possible." He gently pushed the boys in the direction of the door. They gave him one last pleading look before they went outside. Raoul shook his head. They're probably going to be doing that the whole trip to Corus. He laughed again.

Once everything was packed and the horses were saddled, Raoul and his two sons said their last good byes and started out the gates.

"Father, what's training like?" Jaroon asked innocently.

"It's", Raoul started. "Wait a minute, didn't I tell you that I'm not saying anymore anymore?"

The twins grinned at him.

"Of course I did. Not stop asking and let's get moving."

Raoul kicked his horse into a gallop, the twins on either side of him, then slowed down to a steady trot after a while. It wouldn't do to tire the horses down when they haven't even gotten very far.

* * *

Kitora was whistling and saddling her horse when a light hand fell on her shoulder. Her shang training from her mother took over and she neatly flipped the person over her shoulder and raised a knife to his neck. He chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender. 

"Well, now I'm _really_ sure you're prepared." It was her father. Kitora smiled and helped her father up.

"What was that for?" she scowled. "Haven't you tested me enough?"

"Ah, but you _do_ like it don't you?"

She tried to keep her face straight but a smile was starting to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, I suppose so…."

"Aw, come on. Admit it. You like throwing your poor old father to the ground every time."

Now she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing and soon was rolling on the ground.

He waited until she stopped laughing to say, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you're ready to go. Your mother should be coming out any minute now to leave."

Kitora looked up startled.

"Mother's coming too? Since when?"

"Your mother has decided to come with you in case the King Jonathan decides to make a fuss again and put you on probation for some reason of his. She's there to make sure that doesn't happen. She decided on that this morning." He plucked a stray piece of straw out of her hair. She scowled and flattened her hair with her hands. He grinned.

Then, her mother entered at the stables. Kitora quickly got up and dusted herself off. Luckily the floor wasn't too dirty or else she would have to go back inside to get changed into cleaner clothes.

Her mother raised her brows when she saw Kitora but made not comment.

Instead she said, "Ready Kit?"

"Just a minute Mother. I'm almost done saddling Moonbright."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside then." Then, she walked back outside.

Kitora then noticed that her mother's horse wasn't in his stall. Obviously some one had already readied him.

When she got outside, sure enough, the golden war horse was there and all set.

Her mother was talking to a servant. The servant nodded and then she mounted her horse.

Her father gave her a last hug.

"Good luck Kitora. I'll miss you around the house. It'll get mighty lonely with your brothers and sister gone and now you too." He pretended to look forlorn.

"No you won't. You'll be happy to have the house all to yourself and mother. And I will be coming back next year anyway. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"Why you…." She dodged a playful swap. "Now get going. Your mother's waiting."

"Alright." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, mounted Moonbright and headed to where Mother was mounted on her horse. Kitora waved dramatically back at her father as she was passing through the gates.

* * *

**Now, just click that little blue button down there in the bottom left corner...**

**Oh, ya. Can anybody guess who Kitora's parents are? Hehe..**

**And can anybody tell me what "OOC" means?**


	3. Telling Off

**Sorry y'all! I just haven't had time to update! I'm currently working on a big project but I'll try to review more often!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

King Jonathan was sitting in his study when the door suddenly banged open, effectively disturbing his work. A woman with flaming red hair and purple eyes entered swiftly.

He was about to reprimand the person for entering so rudely. But when he saw who it was, he jumped up excitedly.

"Alanna! You're finally back!-"

"Yes, but not for long."

"-I haven't seen you in what, ages. I almost thought you were avoiding me again. But wait, did you just say not for long? You just arrived! Why must you leave so soon again?"

"I've only come to bring my daughter here for her training. Did you know she also wants to become a knight?"

"Aly? But she's-oh!" He started.

Alanna had stepped away from the door way, revealing a young girl behind her. She stared back at him with her intelligent bright green eyes. She also had red hair just like her mother Alanna. Then, she bowed perfectly.

"Your majesty." She said smoothly.

"My I introduce my daughter Kitora. You remember her." Alanna announced and raised her brows

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. Of course. Welcome to Corus, Kitora. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He nodded at Kitora.

Alanna and Kitora both coughed. Jonathan raised his brows confused.

"Oh yes. You want to become a knight is that right?"

Kitora nodded.

"Oh, yes. Very much."

"Very well. I'm sure you'll be heading to the training master's office afterwards?"

"Jonathan." Alanna interjected. "I came here ask if she will be treated like the boys. I don't want her to be put on probation."

"Probation? Well Keladry of Mindelan had to go through it-"

"And she did exceptionally well and turned out a _very_ fine knight and would still have been _without_ probation." Alanna glared daggers at him and crossed her arms.

"Well. Yes. But c'mon Alanna! It would only be fair if Kitora also be put on probation."

"No. It was unfair in the first place and I want you to remove it or else I'm leaving."

"Remove it? I can't just _do_ that!"

Alanna just stared at him angrily.

He tried again. "You know I can't."

Alanna just stared.

Jonathan raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright! Kitora will not be put on probation. Just- just stop looking at me like that."

"And the other girls? I heard that Anders of Mindelan's daughter also wants to become a knight." She raised a brow and looked at him expectantly.

Jonathan turned to Kitora who had watched the whole conversation with an amused expression.

"Fine" He sighed. "No more girls will be put on probation. _Happy Alanna_?"

"Good. Now I have some more business to attend to before I leave." With that, she strolled out the door, Kitora at her heels.

Jonathan sighed and sat back down again. If that girl also turned out like Alanna, he would be in big trouble. Look at how Alanna treats him! He shook his head and went back to his work. Some had fallen on the floor when he had jumped up so now he had to reorganize them again. He signed again.

* * *

"Yes!" Kitora whooped when they were out of earshot of Jonathan's office. "Hey, that was great Mother!" 

Alanna smiled at Kitora.

"I haven't enjoyed doing that to him for a while."

"You wanna do that again? I'm sure I can arrange something…." Kitora had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, no! That'll be enough for now. I'm afraid poor Jon won't be able to handle a second time."

"Aww…fine. So-oof!"

Someone walking really fast backwards came around the corner bumped into her, causing her to land on her bottom. A strange thing happened then. Kitora thought she felt a small spark run along her arm when her hand by accidentally brushed along the arm of the other person.

"So sorry my lady. I didn't see you." The person quickly got up as if he had been stung. Maybe he had felt something too.

"Here, let me help you my lady."

It was a boy of about her age with light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a long oval shaped face. She briskly brushed off her clothes. Then, grinning, she tripped him. His two companions who had come with him laughed. One was an older man with curly black hair, black eyes, and a broad, ruddy face. The other one was a boy identical to the one that had bumped into her and was now lying on the ground. The older man was smiling and the other boy was laughing so hard that he was turning really red. He suddenly stopping laughing when Kitora tripped him to for fun.

"Well, I had warned you Jaroon about walking backwards like that."

Both boys helped each other up.

"Well, so-_rry_ Father." The boy called Jaroon said. "I was just _so_ excited I couldn't help myself. You guys were also walking too slowly."

Then, the man noticed Alanna. He walked right over to her and gave her a really big bear hug. The twins and Kitora stared at them in shock.

"Alanna! It's so good to see you again! It's been what, three years?"

"No, Raoul. One year."

"It's been so long has it?"

"Yep, and I've missed you so much!"

Kitora cleared her throat.

The man and Alanna turned towards her.

"Oh, yah. Sorry Kitora. Let me introduce you to Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, knight and Knight Commander of the King's Own guard and one of my best friends. Raoul, this is my daughter Kitora"

Raoul bowed. Kitora smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Alanna's youngest daughter. These two boys are my son's Jaroon," He pointed to one. "And Marcus" He pointed to the other.

"Boys, meet the Lioness."

They both bowed.

"Well, now that introductions are over, why are you here Raoul?"

"My boys are going to start their training to be knights this year."

"Really? So is Kitora! You three will be in the same year!" She grinned evilly. Kitora smiled too.

"Cool!" Jaroon said. Or was it Marcus? Kitora couldn't remember. No wait. Yes, it was Jaroon. She was sure of it.

"We're heading to the training master's office, you want to come with us?" Kitora asked. "Or have you already been there?"

"No." Marcus answered. "We were just heading there. Wait a minute…If you were heading that way and we were too, who was going the wrong way?"

He and Jaroon stared suspiciously at Raoul.

Raoul held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! You caught me boys. I was just trying to see if you could find it for yourselves. The way you were going, it almost seemed like you already knew where it was!" He grinned.

Both boys groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll show you the _right_ way to the training master's office. Follow me!" Kitora said cheerfully and started off. The other's trailed behind her.

"I _do_ know the way Mother." She said when Alanna looked at her questioningly. "I've practically memorized the map of Corus from back at home."

Alanna smiled.

"Of course you would have. I should have known."

Jaroon and Marcus walked over on either side of her.

"So, do you know any secret passage ways?" Jaroon whispered, quickly glancing at their parents. Alanna was telling Raoul about what happened in Jonathans office.

Kitora looked suspiciously that them. She thought about it.

"Nope. They were not included on the maps I saw. How do you know there are secret passageways?" She was of course not telling them that she actually know all the secret passageways she just wanted to explore them herself and anyway, she did not completely trust them. They would have to earn her trust before she trusts them.

The boys looked disappointed.

"Oh, well, we saw this map on our fathers' desk and we could tell they were of the castles secret passageways but he took then away before we had a good chance of getting a closer look." Marcus answered.

"Oh."

Then, they arrived at the training master's office. Raoul knocked and they all went in.

* * *

**Review review review! A rose for all who review!**

**Thanks 'Rachal' for being my beta!**


End file.
